Judy King
Judith "Judy" King is a former inmate of Litchfield Penitentiary. Judy's character is based on TV personality and businesswoman Martha Stewart along with southern TV chef Paula Deen. She serves as the tertiary antagonist of Season Four. She is portrayed by Blair Brown. Personality Judy is a very charismatic person. She can be quite manipulative and knows her power. She is possibly polyamorous as demonstrated by her duo of love (Reg and Bill). However, Judy is down-to-earth and becomes friends with several inmates. Physical Appearance Judy King is Caucasian with shoulder length red hair and of late middle-age and speaks with a well-mannered Southern drawl. She often wears pantsuits outside of prison. Biography Before Litchfield Before being arrested, King used to be a celebrity chef, being friendly with Nigella Lawson and such. However, it is then dug up that she used to hold a racist childrens' TV show, proving her to be very unpopular with Suzanne Warren. Season Three Judy King, who stars in the cooking TV series Judy King at Home, is arrested on tax evasion charges. The inmates back at Litchfield are able to follow her sentencing, which is televised. King is named guilty of all charges. In "Trust No Bitch", she arrives at Litchfield to self-surrender. However, when no one is available at the front desk, she becomes insulted and agitated. Season Four She receives preferential treatment in the form of a large room later shared by Yoga Jones. Initially, she rejected bunk assignment offers from Healy saying she got along with everybody and that she didn't want any special treatment. Then later she told Jones that while she didn't ask for special treatment she had learned long ago that when someone offers you something nice you shut up and say thank you. ... The 'ghetto' inmates have an obsession with getting a photo of Judy to sell to a magazine so they can make money but the plan is soon revealed to Judy by Poussey who decides to go along with it by spontaneously kissing Cindy while Poussey takes the photo. The photo gets leaked and Judy and Cindy are sent to Caputo's office where they explain to him they are in a relationship and it is "the real deal". Cindy and Judy then spend the rest of the season pretending to be together. Season Five Judy was meant to be released early following the death of Poussey Washington, but because Daya shot Humps, and the prison riot began, she was unable to be released. Originally, she hid in the library, away from the chaos that was the rest of the prison. ("Riot FOMO") When Brook Soso came in, drunk, and still in mourning for her girlfriend, Judy attempted but failed, to comfort her before asking her to check out what was going on in the rest of Litchfield. She promised Brook she would look after the library and the books because they meant so much to Poussey, but when Brook returned Judy was gone and the library had been trashed. ("Fuck, Marry, Frieda") Judy finds an escape route and smashes a window and begins running in order to receive her rightful release. She is then caught by the supremacists. ("Pissters!") Later, the white supremacists captured Judy, believing that because she was rich and famous, she would have access to secret supplies. At first, she denied this, but after being threatened she made up a story about a helicopter bringing her food on the roof. Her arms were tied to a wooden board and they made their way up there. Once on the roof, a helicopter did show up, but it was a media helicopter taking photos for the news. Brandy and Skinhead Helen had wrapped scarfs over their heads were holding up Judy, who had passed out due to her flicker vertigo. The media announced that it was a terrorist attack on Judy and her Christian faith. ("Litchfield's Got Talent") Knowing this could potentially harm their chances of negotiating demands, Taystee and Black Cindy go looking for Judy, so she can prove to the press that she is unharmed. Judy is being held as a slave by the white supremacists who have her on a leash and are forcing her to cook eggs for them. Black Cindy makes a trade and Judy becomes hers and is made to give her a pedicure. Meanwhile, Taystee has found Josh, MCC's PR guy, and together they have written a statement for Judy to read to the press. Janae objects, saying they shouldn't allow a rich white woman to speak for them, especially when she was treated better than everyone else in the prison. Once outside, Judy begins to read the statement but is cut off by Taystee, convinced by Janae. Taystee tells the public the truth and allows Judy to go. ("Sing It, White Effie") Later Judy is preparing to go on TV to talk about the experience, against the wishes of her boyfriend Bill, who believes she should give a statement to the police before going to the media. Once on set, Judy realizes she is not the only one being interviewed, as Aleida Diaz is there as well. During the interview with April, Judy lets slip that the riot was started when a guard was shot, which was still unknown to people outside the prison. Judy says she cannot remember the name of the person who shot him but says Aleida probably knew her. She describes her as the Spanish girl who can't speak Spanish, and says she has puffy lips; Aleida then realizes she's talking about her daughter ("Tied to the Tracks"). It is somewhat likely that Judy knew exactly who Dayanara was and was goading Aleida whilst simultaneously keeping herself safe from official scrutiny. Season Seven Judy King has written a memoir about her experience at Litchfield and donated a copy to all the inmates at Litchfield Max. Judy is seen talking to her assistant as she flirts with him. He seemingly doesn't enjoy it, calling it harassment, but she states he loves it. She answers the phone to Taystee after accepting it when it said "''An inmate from Litchfield Penitentiary is attempting to..." ''. Taystee has requested that Judy could set up a campaign in Poussey's name. King visibly still misses Poussey, and agrees. She asks if people are enjoying her book and Taystee replies "Is Grass green?" ("Here's Where We Get Off") Relationships Romantic * Reg King (husband) - Judy has an open relationship in which she is married to Reg. * Bill Montgomery (boyfriend) - Judy has an open relationship in which she is seeing Bill. * Cindy Hayes (fake ex-girlfriend) - After taking a photo to sell to the press, Judy and Cindy pretend to be in a relationship. * Yoga Jones (kissed, had sex with) - While on MDMA Judy, Luschek, and Yoga Jones have a threesome. * Joel Luschek (had sex with) - Luschek has sex with Judy in order to get Nicky out of max after he framed her for his drugs. He also has a threesome with her and Yoga Jones while they were all high on MDMA. * Deacon Friends * Sam Healy (former) - Healy tries to welcome Judy to Litchfield by allowing her to share her culinary skills, Judy declines this until Healy becomes forceful. Healy tries to be friendly toward Judy until Judy starts being rude to Healy behind his back. * Poussey Washington (friend, fan) - Judy teaches Poussey how to cook and even suggests she comes work in one of her kitchens when she gets out of prison. * Brook Soso (friend) - During the beginning of the riot, Judy escapes to the library where a drunk Brook is still grieving. Judy is the one to convince Brook to get out and leave. * Cindy Hayes (former; Cindy and Judy got along well during their fake relationship) * Janae Watson (former; Janae accompanied Cindy to visit Judy and ended up enjoying her stories). * Tasha Jefferson - After Judy agreed to set up a loan system for inmates, Taystee likes her and gets along with her Enemies * Sam Healy (former friend) - Healy is hurt when Judy starts talking about him behind his back. * Helen Van Maele ("owner") - Helen and her friends keep Judy as a slave. * Brandy Epps ("owner") - Brandy and her friends keep Judy as a slave. * Kasey Sankey ("owner") - Sankey and her friends keep Judy as a slave. * Anita DeMarco (disliked) - Anita and Yoga Jones read through Judy's texts and assume she has a panic room which Anita and Yoga Jones forcefully ask to see. * Yoga Jones (disliked) - Yoga Jones and Anita read through Judy's texts and assume she is receiving preferential treatment which she asks forcefully to stop. * Cindy Hayes ("owner") Cindy takes Judy after being auctioned off to get her demands publicised. * Tasha Jefferson (disliked; former) - Taystee disliked Judy due to her privilege and tries to get her to read the demands out, but after Judy is not shown to be taking it seriously, she pushes Judy out of the prison * Janae Watson (disliked) - Janae dislikes Judy, and her privelege) * Alison Abdullah (disliked) - Alison dislikes Judy. Memorable Quotes Galleries Screenshots 04x02, Judy.jpg 04x03, Judy.jpg Judy King.png 04x04, Judy, Healy, Luschek.png 04x01, Judy, Luschek.png 04x04, Judy, Healy.jpg Others Judyfunny.gif Memorable Quotes Appearances Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Released Inmates Category:Season 7 Characters